This invention relates to apparatus and processes for permanently sealing abandoned well bores. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus and procedures used to seal abandoned water wells.
Refilling or sealing up of abandoned water well bores is generally mandated by governmental statutes and regulations. Usually the various state Departments of Natural Resources also regulate and specify the types of material which must be introduced into the abandoned well in order to properly seal the same as well as procedures which are acceptable for such purposes. Such sealing of well bores is necessary in order to prevent surface water from entering underground aquifers from which drinking water is drawn and also due to safety concerns.
The typical regulations involved require that a material, usually a clay such as bentonite, be used to reseal the well bores. However, such materials generally must be first screened in order to avoid introduction into the aquifer of very fine materials which could interrupt or contaminate underground waterflow channels.
No suitable apparatus has been available, commercially, to fill the need for such apparatus. The procedures utilized heretofore have been painstaking, involving tedious manual operations using various hand tools. Thus, a substantial need has existed for improved procedures and apparatus which would facilitate sealing of abandoned well bores.
An important object of the invention is to provide improved apparatus for efficiently sealing abandoned well bores, especially those resulting from abandonment of water wells. A related object is to provide improved procedures, utilizing the apparatus, for sealing of such unused or abandoned well bores. As used herein, xe2x80x9cwell borexe2x80x9d, is intended to include the open shaft of a well whether or not a casing is contained therein.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the process involves the introduction of comminuted bentonite into a hopper out of which the flow of material is regulated by means of a suitable flow control mechanism. In accordance with another related aspect, the material flows from the hopper down an inclined screening surface which removes undesired fine materials prior to feeding the mixture, such as bentonite, into the well bore.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a vibrating mechanism, usually employing an eccentric vibration causing means, is used to vibrate the inclined screen in order to efficiently cause separation of the fine materials from the blend which is used. Another advantage of the invention is that the vibrating mechanism also helps to efficiently cause flow of the materials out of the hopper onto the screening surface.
In accordance with still a further aspect of the invention, a collecting and distributing chute is provided at the bottom of the inclined screening surface to collect, and divert into the well bore, the screened clay materials which are used to reseal the well bore, and to efficiently direct the same into the well bore.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the apparatus is compact and transportable. The apparatus includes adjustable and collapsible supporting legs which can be folded against the main body of the apparatus for easy transportation thereof.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following claims and detailed description of the preferred embodiment, and by the accompanying drawings.